


Odd Couple

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Can Trip and Malcolm's relationship succeed or are they just too different? (09/06/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Does the word discretion mean anything to you?" Tucker asked as he was pinned against the wall of the corridor with a passionate kiss.

"Dis what? "Malcolm broke the kiss and smiled at his lover teasing a lock of hair that had fallen over Tuckers forehead.

"What, could I ask Mr Tucker are-" he stopped short of asking the question his trained ears picking up footsteps coming along the corridor. He straightened himself and his uniform stepping away from Trip at the same time. Trip who didn't hear anything, but trusted Malcolm's ears better than his own, he moved away not that he'd mind people knowing about their relationship but he knew Malcolm didn't want their relationship public.

Ensign Travis Mayweather turned the corner, he flashed the two officers his best smile and continued walking on.

Trip walked the few metres to his cabin, punching in his code he asked, "You were saying?"

Malcolm followed him in, whilst his cabin was neat with everything in it's place Trip's was it's usual mess technical manuals spilled on the floor and schematics for the warp drive system thrown everywhere.

He moved closer to the taller man and asked "I was just going to ask sir" he let the last word come out low and husky "what are your plans for tonight?"

Trip leaned over and grazed his lips over Malcolm's "sorry" he gave another kiss "dinner with the cap'n." He looked over at the chronometer on his desk "I'm already late" He saw the flash of disappointment in Malcolm's eyes even though his body stayed still showing no emotion "I'll make it up to you promise."

Another kiss and he was walking round the cabin looking for a clean uniform since he started dating Malcolm, laundry had not being at the top of his agenda.

A few minutes later he walked out he and Malcolm heading in different directions he went for the lifts and Malcolm went to his cabin for some sleep.

After twenty minutes of tossing and turning Malcolm gave up on sleep, it just wasn't the same without Trip to cuddle next to.

Instead he dressed and made his way to the armoury, he had no specific purpose in mind, next to Trip, guns and explosives were his loves.

An ensign stood at a computer working she looked up when he walked in. "Sir? I didn't realise you were on duty tonight"

Malcolm smiled his half smile "I'm not" she nodded knowingly Malcolm's love of guns and his armoury was well known. He checked every torpedo in the bay, personally tested every phase pistol and ran several simulations in his mind preparing himself for the regular scrapes Enterprise seemed to find itself in, working out tactical situations and thinking of new modulations to the weapons systems.

By twenty three hundred he found himself with nothing to do and Ensign Lee had long left the Armoury he decided he could hopefully manage to sleep now.

Stopping by Trip's quarters he waited for an answer when he didn't receive one he went back to his cabin for a night of uneasy sleep.

After dinner T'pol had made her customary departure leaving Trip and Archer alone together. Archer looked at Trip from across the table the signs were there, his cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes had a gleam to them not to mention that he was louder and more boisterous than usual.

"So are you going to tell me who it is or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"Cap'n why I don't know what you mean sir." He drawled.

Archer smiled handing Trip a beer. "Really?" He sat down on the chair next to Trip "So you're just keen to get back that's why you haven't taken your eyes off the chronometer since you stepped in here?"

"We'll you know Jon" he too a long sip of his beer "Sometimes you just gotta be alone"

Archer sighed watching Trip glow, his eyes darting to the chronometer Archer moved slightly to block his view. "You're not gonna tell me are you"

"Ain't nothing to tell"

Archer shook his head, "you're not usually this secretive, you're ready to tell warts and all"

"Hmm" Trip looked distant for a while "that's 'cause it's never being like this"

"So there is someone?"

"Yes" Trip relented

"And is she someone I know well?"

Trip leaned in close holding his beer loosely in his hands Archer followed suit to listen to Trip saying in a low voice. "Now Cap'n. I never said it was a she" Trip leaned back in his chair.

Jon stayed still a moment, whilst he knew Trip was inclined to men and women he hadn't expected that anyone on Enterprise would feel the same, neither had he thought Trip would fall in love with anyone, not this deeply, not again. "Trip" Archer whined "Who is it"

"Tell you what Cap'n" Trip looked thoughtful "I'll give you one guess out of all of the Crew if you're right I'll tell you"

"Trip" Archer shook his head and relented. "Okay but if I'm right I want all the details"

"Right on Cap'n." he paused and thought about Reed they were the complete opposites. "You'll never guess though and you'll never believe it if you do."

They continued talking avoiding the subject though Trip could see Archer's mind was working overtime trying to figure out who the mystery man was, analysing Trip's words looking for clues. When Archer moved to grab another beer Trip looked at the chronometer and shook his head. "It's being a pleasure Cap'n but I'll have to go now it's twenty three eighteen I need my sleep don't want a tired chief engineer on your hands in the morning do you?"

"Liar, you're not on duty till thirteen hundred"

"Really" Trip gave a large fake yawn "I'm real tired though"

"Go. who knows he might be waiting up" Archer smiled

"Then I'll really need the rest" Trip laughed, Archer lifted his brow.

When Trip let himself into Mal's cabin he found the Armoury officer sleeping a contented smile on his face murmuring to himself about explosive charges

"Guess you didn't wait up." Trip let himself out.

Trip sat alone in the mess hall looking up each time he heard the door open thinking it might be Malcolm he wanted to apologise for last night, he'd forgotten the time completely beer tended to do that to you. Then again he doubted if Mal would understand, he always kept control of how much alcohol he drank he didn't see the point in dulling his senses he'd said, that and he hated the morning after the night before.

Ensign Mayweather stood beside him "Eating alone today sir?" Travis smiled.

"Yeah I guess I am. wanna seat." Travis looked a little disgruntled

"Sorry sir I'd love to but I always have breakfast with Hoshie and a couple the other ensigns sir"

"No point you disappointing them then?" Trip threw his fork on to his half eaten breakfast drained the last of his coffee and left walking fast head down headed for the lifts he bumped into Jon who was walking with T'pol heading for the bridge.

"Mr Tucker perhaps you should pay more attention to where you are going"

Trip flashed her a smile. "Yeah maybe I should."

Jon lifted an eyebrow slightly Trip agreeing with T'pol this was new to him "meeting someone" He asked.

Trip shook his head "I should be so lucky" Before anymore questions could be asked Trip began to walk away.

Archer shook his head and thought to himself "He's got it bad."

At lunchtime Trip was standing outside the Armoury waiting for Malcolm after ten minutes he decided that Mal wouldn't come out unless he was dragged out, he stepped into the deserted room except for the weapons mounted on the wall and what seemed like a permanent fixture Malcolm. Trip watched him for a while, looking around contentedly at his weapons his loves.

"You coming down or am I gonna have ta drag you down?"

Malcolm jumped slightly turning to look at Trip in one swift motion. A grin spread across Malcolm's face, Trip's stomach knotted a little at the sight that smile was for him only, everyone else got a half smile he got a grin.

Trip rushed forward and kissed his love hard on the lips holding his hands either side of his face. He broke away "sorry" He gave him another quick kiss "sorry." He let go of Malcolm's face. "Me and Jon we got talking 'bout old times and I didn't realise what time it was." he moved in closer to Malcolm and placed a hand on his chest "Sorry."

"Don't worry, it gave me some time to work on new modifications to the weapons system" Malcolm stroked Trip's hair smiling as Trip hugged his waist Malcolm kissed Trip's hair taking in the smell of the shampoo. His skin glowed slightly  
Malcolm pulled away "you've being working out?"

Trip swung himself unto a ledge "You know me too well"

Malcolm joined Trip on the ledge taking hold of Trip's chin he turned his face to his. "Trip I know you like I've never known anyone else." He stopped and their foreheads met "I know you like I know my own skin, you're in me Trip, and I'm in you".

A shudder ran through the ship the communication panel on the wall next to them lit up Malcolm pressed the button "Reed here"

T'pol's voice rang clear through the speaker "Mr Reed report to the bridge immediately. If you happen to see Mr Tucker on your way inform him to report to engineering."

"On my way" Reed released the button "Duty calls"

Trip laughed "You should make jokes more often."

They walked away to the door before stepping out Reed grabbed Trip's hands and pulled him towards himself giving him a long hard kiss "Be careful" He released Trip's hands Trip grazed his lips against Malcolm's running his hands through his lovers silky hair "You too"

They parted company.

For the second time that week Trip sat down to dinner with Archer and T'pol, this time it wasn't the customary dinner they had but there was a serious problem to discuss.

"Can the repairs to Enterprise be made Mr Tucker?" T'pol sipped her water.

"Yeah" he swallowed hard "We can do it, if we had a few bits and pieces"

"Otherwise the repairs can not be made?"

"No, I can patch her up for a while but we just better pray we don't meet someone bent on blowing us to pieces. They'd have a damn easy time at it."

"Then we should return to earth to make the repairs"

Jon stirred in his chair he didn't like the idea of going home and neither would the crew. T'pol turned to face Archer and Tucker snorted, T'pol faced him again a neutral stare on her face.

"Is there a problem with this suggestion Mr Tucker?"

Tucker shrugged, "Yeah, the fact she won't make it that far."

Archer leaned forward "Are you sure"

"As sure as I can be, the repairs might hold sir but if they blow whilst we're in warp they'll rip the ship apart. Without warp they'll fail way before we reach home"

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Mr Tucker will the repairs hold for the next two days?"

"They'll hold for out for a couple of weeks I reckon"

She turned to face Archer again "Then I suggest we make out way to the Freya system the third planet Brigid is a trade planet with Merchants meeting from over the surrounding areas to trade, I believe they may have the parts which Enterprise needs to procure"

"Seeing as it's our only option make it so"

"I'll inform helm control, Good night Captain good night Commander"

"Night, sweet dreams" Tucker gave a slight wave, T'pol stared unblinkingly at Trip

"Good night T'pol"

Archer rose from his seat as she exited the small private dinning room. "Do Vulcan's even dream?" Archer asked handing Trip a beer.

"Not tonight Cap'n I have a lot to make up for"

"How so?" Archer sat on the chair nursing his beer and watching Trip's reactions.

"He wasn't waiting up."

"Ah" he smiled Trip could never be sated he knew that much. He paused for a while. "I could order you to tell me who he is"

"Now now Jon, lets not abuse our powers from above" He stood up tucked his chair into the table glanced at himself in the mirror before exiting flashing a smile at Jon.

Looking at the glowing chronometer on his desk, Trip sighed and lazily sat in a chair twenty minutes since Malcolm came off duty, if he hadn't decided to work over time. "He wouldn't dare" Trip thought aloud

"Wouldn't dare what?"

Trip turned around looking in the direction the voice had come from turning on the lights at the same time.

Reed sat in a corner A grin on his face he stood and moved over to the still figure of his love, "sorry if I gave you a shock" He felt Trip's heart racing through the fabric of his powder blue shirt.

Trip placed his hands on Malcolm's shoulders "I don't mind pleasant shocks" He bent down slightly the kiss tasted of Malcolm minty with a slight hint of pineapple. Trip laughed breaking the kiss,

"What's so funny" Reed asked a fake pout on his face.

Trip shrugged his shoulders "You always taste of pineapples."

Malcolm kissed him and chewed slightly on Trips lower lip "Do you have a problem with pineapples sir?" Malcolm's eyes were becoming more lidded, and he knew they were more blue now than grey, his voice became deeper and he speech slowed down, He could only let go like this with Trip.

Trip kissed Malcolm "No" another kiss "I love pineapples"

Malcolm reached up and stroked Trip's back through the fabric of his shirt tracing the muscles massaging his shoulder blades their tongues claiming each other.

Trip broke away and Malcolm let out a slight whimper, Trip lead him to the chair unzipping the on duty overalls that Malcolm still wore. He stopped at the waist, taking in the sight of Malcolm's well-toned chest his finger trailed down Malcolm's face reaching Malcolm's lips, Reed kissed Trip's finger never taking his eyes away from Trip's he took Trip's finger into his mouth sucked it before releasing it.

Trip continued to trace a line down Malcolm's body avoiding the beginnings of Malcolm's erection his palms spread wide as he caressed the inside of his thighs.

Malcolm sighed running his hands through Trip's silky hair, He reached before him and unbuttoned Trip's shirt moving aside the fabric, he moaned as Trip kissed the side of his neck his tongue flicking to his earlobe. Malcolm squeezed Trip's nipples and smiled as he was rewarded with a slight tensing of Trip's body he teased around the erect buttons of flesh his touch light and quick, Trip writhed over him rubbing his Hips against Malcolm's.

"I missed you" Malcolm breathed.

"I missed you too my love" Trip could feel Malcolm tense up under him, Trip pulled away from him

"What's wrong Mal?" his hands were still lightly stroking Malcolm's neck and earlobes.

"No one's ever called me their love before."

Trip kissed Malcolm "You are my love." Trip smiled as he broke away "You're right Malcolm I'm in you and you're in me."

Malcolm ran his hands down the now bare back of Tucker making small light circles that bought Trips body out in goose bumps. "I love you too my darling" Malcolm had never said that to anyone before and he'd have never meant it before either.

"Mr Reed what would you like me to do for you?" Tucker asked standing up holding Reed's hands leading him to the bed.

"Well sir it's not so much what you can do for me as what I can do to you. Sir"

They flopped together on the bed.

When Reed woke up Tucker was still asleep he was out of bed, showered and dressed and still Tucker hadn't woken up. He sighed sitting lazily at Tuckers desk ankles crossed hands laced behind his head, he noticed the screen of the computer was on.

He browsed Tuckers files looking at the photo albums the file name Anna caught his attention he clicked on it and photos of a woman blond hair down to her shoulders came on the screen. In one of them Tucker was kissing her in another he had his arms round her and the two of them were smiling.

Reed clicked on the link correspondences there were over forty letters none in the last month when Tucker had being seeing him.

"Nice to know my private life is so interesting to you." The voice said dryly.

Reed turned to find Tucker propped on one elbow watching him through slightly narrowed eyes. Reed's confidence faded and he became nervous and rigid adopting his public personality with Tucker. "Sorry" He lowered his eyes "I was just wandering around I didn't read any of the letters, I.I er "

Trip jumped from the bed still naked from last night "Don't worry about it, if you wanna know something just ask my love" He kissed Reed again.

"You sleep like the dead" Reed laughed as they broke away.

This was the first full night they'd spent together usually they slept for a while before one of them returned to their own quarters. Their smiles faded as the door to Tuckers cabin bleeped Reed looked worriedly at the door. "Shower" whispered Tucker.

Reed made his way to the shower glad he was fully dressed so none of his clothes would give him away.

Tucker opened the door "Jon" He sighed.

"Commander."

Trip lifted his brow "Official this time of the morning?" he asked.

"No" Jon retorted "I just prefer to keep it official looking whilst I'm standing in your doorway early in the morning and you're naked Mr Tucker."

Trip walked to the bed grabbed some sheets and covered himself. "Never took you for a prude Jon."

Archer cleared his throat, "I take it he was here then" Archer sat on the chair one that did not have clothes adorning it.

"Ah so this is what brings you to my door at this early hour of the morning?"

"Yes and no" he glanced over at the computer screen "Anna?"

"Yes Jon Anna" he sounded annoyed Trip pulled on a pair of socks

"I'll say no more, Trip you really love this guy don't you?"

"I guess"

"Please, how long have we known each other Trip? I've never seen you like this not even with her" He nodded his head to the picture of the smiling blond on the screen. "I can't think who he is Trip"

"Well Jon, I told you so"

"So having no other option I've come to appeal to you as a friend tell me who he is"

"Well." Trip leaned closer to his captain "He's" His voice was slow drawing out the words. "He's not getting revealed that easy"

"Fine I give up" Archer placed his hands above his head.

"Oh come on Jon still got one guess" He reached for his only clean pair of under pants.

"Okay, Dr Phlox"

"Ooh sorry way of the mark there buddy" Trip shifted slightly to look at the chronometer he knew that Malcolm needed to be at his post in ten minutes.

Archer raised his eyebrows "What's up with watching the time?"

"Jon I told you I do have a job on this ship"

"And I told you you're not on duty all this week till thirteen hundred. So either you're going to meet him or he's meeting you."

"And so Jon"

"So if you don't turn up he'll come looking, or he'll come anyway"

"Ri-ght" Trip drawled Pulling on a clean looking T-shirt. "You're way off the mark there Cap'n"

"I'm willing to bet I'm not"

"Trip looked at the chronometer again it'll take Mal six minutes to reach the armoury which meant unless he could get rid of Jon in the next two minutes Mal would be late for something for the first time in his life.

He walked over to the shower unit and knocked on the door "Game's up my love"

Malcolm's face was red with embarrassment as he stepped from the shower unit.

Archer opened his mouth then closed it before saying in a horse tone "Reed" he cleared his throat glancing at Tucker who was staring at Malcolm

"You're gonna be late" He kissed Malcolm see you later my love.

"Same to you my darling" Malcolm replied his face reddening as he brushed past his captain.

"Charles Tucker, you said I wouldn't believe it and I don't Reed. You're like north and south hot and cold, introvert and extrovert."

"You know what they say Cap'n opposites attract."

"I believe it now, if I didn't before." Jon looked at the floor below him "When was the last time you cleaned this place?"

Trip shook his head "Don't worry Cap'n I'm off to do some laundry that is if my commanding Officer would kindly leave"

By lunchtime all Trips clothes were laundered and thanks to the wonders of fabric technology crease free, thanks to Reed and his gentle persuasion they were hung up ready to be worn.

Reed lay on the bed watching the stars sailing by Trip lay down beside him. "What's on your mind?"

Malcolm turned and lay on his back looking into the eyes of his lover "Who's Anna?"

He felt Trip's body tense, and saw the flash of uncertainty in Trips eyes and something else he saw love, this was different not the sort of love he saw when Trip looked at him.

"Just a friend I knew earth side"

"oh" Malcolm didn't ask the million questions racing through his mind he didn't want to know more he felt he knew too much already.

"Don't you have a shift to begin?" Malcolm asked trying his hardest to smile,

"yeah. yeah I do" Trip picked up a few manuals on his way out, Malcolm leaving with him smiled "Don't forget tonight."

Around eight thirty Malcolm had prepared dinner for two thankful Tucker was late, as he was running late, at nine he'd paced the floor of his quarters, by nine thirty he'd given up most hope of Trip ever coming. By ten he'd changed his clothes and blew out the candles at ten fifteen lying in bed a harassed looking Trip walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, we needed to do a few more emergency repairs".

"Nothing too serious I hope?"

"Nah just wished we'd get to this planet sooner you know fix this thing, the stuff we needs pretty basic they should have it if it's like what T'pol says it is."

"Good, then I can stop feeling like a sitting duck and sleep soundly"

"You always sleep soundly as long as you've been near you weapons"

"Well weapons don't let you down"

Trip felt there was something under that statement but he was too tired to peruse it. "Sorry about dinner ruined I guess?"

"Yes. Here" Reed reached under the bed and produced a package wrapped in holographic paper.

"Happy three month anniversary" Reed smiled, his smile faded as Tuckers face grew horrified. "What?" Asked Reed.

"I completely forgot I'm so sorry" Trip moved closer to Malcolm on the bed, "Sorry."

Reed smiled weakly "Don't worry about it I expect a three month and one day present though"

Trip laughed you can have a three month and every day present if you like" He ripped the paper excited his look grew quizzical as he looked at the brown coloured metal.

"It's a sawn off Shotgun from mid twentieth century earth. It was the first projectile weapon I ever bought."

"Ah, thanks" Trip smiled weakly he was tired.

Malcolm didn't need to look in Trip's eyes to know the sentiment was lost on him, he began to regret handing over one of his greatest treasures to Trip. The shot gun was placed gently back in the box and the lid replaced Trip began to kiss the sides of Malcolm's face.

Malcolm stopped him. "Trip, I'm tired I'll see you tomorrow"

Trip left quietly picking up his present, should he go see Jon? No he'd be asleep no point letting his misery drown someone else.

Lying in bed remembering the night before a tear rolled down Trips cheek he'd never cried for anyone before not even Anna. He tried to remember where it had started to go wrong today, he placed the shotgun carefully in his top drawer and rolled over he fell asleep dreaming of nothing in particular.

At oh five hundred, the communicator bleeped over Malcolm's head, he moved sleepily "Reed" His voice was husky.

"We're approaching the planet now" Archer's voice rang through his quarters, neat tidy and bare except for the wall above his head where several weapons from a bow to a replica of the latest phase pistol stood mounted. He stared at the noticeable empty space where the Sawn off had being he shook his head "On my way captain."

He dressed quickly his clothes already laid out at the foot of his bed. Staring at the uneaten dinners on the table he sighed and threw the meals plates and all into the recycler in the corner, he'd clear the table later.

Approaching the bridge he saw Commander Tucker speaking to the Captain His ears pricked up and his stomach tightened hearing Tuckers voice. He knee Tucker wasn't going to the surface it was best that he was in onboard in case anything went wrong and he was needed.

"You look after my ship" Jon was saying

"Will do Cap'n" Trip patted Archer on his back, Reed's stomach tightened further,

Archer saw Malcolm and nodded in acknowledgement "Lieutenant"

Malcolm stiffened slightly, as he brushed passed the two men noticing the slight smell of Tucker in the air he breathed in a shallow breath. "Captain" he nodded to Archer "Commander." He decided not to look in Tucker's direction, and continued walking on.

Archer lifted an eyebrow, either those two were good at pretending or they'd had a fight about something or another. He decided the questions could keep till he came back from the surface with T'pol "Scratch the paint commander." Archer warned jokingly.

Malcolm stood ready to enter the bridge he took a deep breath before stepping to his station in the corner.

A few minutes later Tucker walked in and sat in the command chair, with nothing to do but wait he bought out a technical manual and began to go through in his mind the steps to repairing Enterprise.

"Sir?" Hoshie was hesitant

"Yes." Trip looked up from the manual and notes he'd being absorbed in making,

Malcolm swallowed watching Trip's muscled neck remembering the feel of his skin he looked down at his station.

"Sir I'd like to point out the Captain and sub-commander have missed two updates."

Malcolm's ears pricked up Enterprise was supposed to be updated on progress every hour it had been two hours since the last communication and the next hour was coming up fast.

"Give 'em ten minutes then try callin' them"

"Sir" Reed had lost all apprehension now, he was on familiar ground. "There's a ship approaching off port, it doesn't match any on record."

"What's it's status?" Trip was trying to keep this professional

"Weapons down sir. We should at least defend ourselves polarise the hull."

"That ship ain't a threat to us Mr Reed."

"With all due respect sir, with the Captain and commander missing-"

"We don't know they're missing."

"That ship could-"

Trip stopped Malcolm short "Do nothing that's an order Lieutenant" Trip raised his voice slightly, a part of him intending to hurt Malcolm, rank as good a weapon as it could find.

Malcolm set his jaw tight his lips forming a straight line, he said nothing and went back to analysing the ship's status sighing a sigh of relief as it passed them by without a second glance.

Towards the end of his shift, they received a lot of static from the surface they trusted Hoshie's ears. "It's the captain.he says there's one more thing on the list to get. There's some sort of electromagnetic storm down there it's clearing some now enough to get this through. He's gone."

Trip didn't look at Reed he didn't want to be proved right not this time he kicked himself in his minds eye for being an ass.

Malcolm looked down at his station he was working on a theory to enhance the performance of the phase pistols he didn't look up as Hoshie gave the message, sure he'd see Trip's smug smile.

"Captain's back on board"

Trip was trying to avoid mentioning what had happened on the bridge. The mess hall was empty it was late, most people were either back in their quarters or working the graveyard shift. Even chef had thrown in the towel Reed had silently fixed them both something to eat.

"Good, how are the repairs coming along?" Malcolm wasn't hungry after his shift he'd headed for the Armoury avoiding Trip, whilst Trip had set about repairing the ship Reed had worked on making modifications to one of the phase pistols it'd been eight hours and it was only five percent more efficient, he'd estimated ten.

"You gonna eat that?" Trip was ravenous having missed all his meals that day.

"No, I'm not hungry." Reed pushed his plate forwards "feel free Mr Tucker."

Trip stopped chewing, "Mr Tucker now? This morning it was Commander."

Malcolm sighed, "This morning it was Lieutenant." Malcolm felt his heart miss a beat as he watched the hurt flash across his Trips face.

"Yeah it was, I'm sure the past eight hours in the Armoury helped you work it off?"

"You over estimate yourself Mr Tucker, there was nothing to 'work off'"

Trip flinched, "I don't wanna fight Malcolm."

"Neither do I" He took a deep breath " I'll see you." he hesitated "Good night"

He stood up and headed for the door. He was tired and his whole body ached he wanted a long shower to help him settle down and think, he was too tired to make the effort instead he lay on his back staring at the bulkheads. He sighed and suddenly jumped from the bed, he stripped off the sheets, replacing them with new clean materials that smelled faintly of the laundry, he drew the new blankets around him.

"Last thing I need is this place smelling like Trip," he said aloud to the bulkheads.

An hour later Reed was lost in an uneasy sleep, he heard the door open and looked up faintly aware of how lonely his bed was now without the smell of Trip.

"You sleeping?" Trip asked quietly.

"I was." Reed drew himself to a seated position on the bed his head still groggy.

"Why we fighting?" Trip had tried to answer that since the night before and had come to no conclusion so far.

Malcolm sighed and reached for the lights "I don't know Trip. I guess we just have different agendas that clash sometimes"

Trip nodded, "I miss you when I'm not with you and when we are together I lose it, I wanna see more of you."

"You see more of me than anyone else on the ship"

Trip stifled a snort of laughter.

"What?" Malcolm had a slight tint of pink to his face.

"Nothing."

"No, something must be funny Mr Tucker"

"Well your guns see more of you than I do?"

"That's because my guns are not either pouring over technical manuals or flirting with half the people on the ship." Malcolm had given up all restraint, sometimes letting things out to air was the only way to let them settle.

"It's better than locking yourself away with explosives, I'm fed up of defending you to people who think you're an uptight son of a bitch."

"I'd rather be uptight than behave like you"

Trip laughed dryly, "Should have thought 'bout that before you came on to me shouldn't you?"

"Need I remind you Mr Tucker who suggested this relationship. Had I known you then as I do now I may have thought otherwise-"

"Meaning what Lieutenant?"

"Meaning Commander that you are vulgar rude and crude, your manners leave plenty to be desired. The style in which you conduct your affairs and yourself is questionable, Your taste in music not to mention clothes is lousy."

Reed had moved closer to Tucker their faces were almost touching. He could see Trip swallow feel his muscles tense, he felt Trip ball his hands into a fist then unclenched them Malcolm knew him well enough to know he was working off tension.

Trip loosened his jaw "If that's your high opinion of me Lieutenant then perhaps we should end this."

"Perhaps we should." Malcolm continued to stare into Trip's eyes they were steely he turned to leave.

"Mr Tucker." Trip turned around at the door.

"Please remember to knock in future."

Malcolm threw himself unto the bed he was used to feeling lonely, now even thinking of the weapons system didn't help seeing as the his armoury was not for the first time the problem. However this time it mattered to him that they were causing a problem more than it had anytime before.

"Trip" Malcolm sighed into the silence and curled up waiting for the sleep he knew was a long way off.

"Come on what's happened?"

Trip looked up at Archer "Nothing serious Jon don't worry, I'll get over it"

"I need my chief engineer and armoury officer to get along."

"We can-"

"That's not what I heard."

"Well you heard wrong, if I think you're referring to a couple of days ago on the bridge. We've set it all straight now"

"Commander?"

"Captain Archer."

Archer shook his head he knew when Trip wasn't going to budge and he wasn't willing to make this official not yet anyway. "Wanna talk about it?"

"As my commanding officer or as a friend?"

"You decide."

"Neither, there's nothing to talk about."

Archer shook his head "Okay fine, I'm always here you know"

"May I be excused sir" Trip stood military 'at ease'

"Yes" Archer leaned back in his chair hearing the door close behind Trip. He could tell he was hurting bad his skin looked faded and his eyes were pale and dull above all he wasn't willing to talk about it. He pressed the communicator on the desk beside him "Archer to Armoury"

"Armoury here" the reply came back almost immediately.

"Could you have Lieutenant Reed report to my ready room please." A

rcher didn't wait for a reply instead he set about outlining the conversation in his mind a few minutes later the door chimed, Reed walked in stiffly and sat down rigid back straight opposite Archer.

"I'll come right to the point Malcolm, How are things with you and Trip"

"Commander Tucker and I are" He paused slightly "In mutual agreement."

Archer shook his head. "Reed, it's getting to you both of you and it shows in your work"

Reed's back straightened further and his body stiffened. "My work did and has not to my knowledge suffered due to my relationship with Mr Tucker"

Archer leaned back and crossed his ankles. "You work has suffered, you work more and Mr Reed you seem to spend every waking moment in the armoury."

"I was not aware that working hard was against ship protocol"

"It isn't but when my chief engineer and my armoury officer can not co- operate then I need to take action."

"I assure you Captain Mr Tucker and I can mentain a level of professionalism whilst on duty."

Archer stared at Reed for a while his face was drawn and his eyes looked distant like a man who hadn't had a decent night's sleep. "What happened?"

"On the bridge sir?"

"You know what I mean. How serious is it."

"I don't think Mr Tucker and I will be pursuing our relationship any further Captain"

Archer rubbed his forehead. "Why"

"Irreconcilable differences sir"

"He loves you you know. I didn't even see him like this with Anna"

"Might I ask a question sir"

"Go ahead"

"Who is Anna"

Archer noted the sound of exasperation in his voice. "He didn't tell you 'bout her?"

"No"

"You're the first relationship he's being in where Anna hasn't come up in some way. He loved her really loved her they lived together worked together. Jeez he was talking about having kids together. One day we came home to get some stuff Trip'd forgotten found Anna packing her bags said she'd had enough didn't wanna settle down. Trip mentioned they'd wanted to have kids she laughed and said "kids, I got rid of it weeks ago you just never knew I was pregnant in the first place." I'll never forget the look on his face he sort of died that day he clinged on to Anna looking for her in every relationship."

"He never found her." Reed remained straight but his eyes had some feeling in them now even though Archer couldn't read it, he bet Trip could though.

"Till he met you. He loves you Malcolm I'm betting more than Anna 'cause I never saw him cry for her, but I know he cries for you."

"Whilst this is all very touching Captain I can't be blamed for Trip's past."

"Not saying you should, I just think you should try to make up."

"Perhaps I should, however it was Commander Tucker's suggestion break up our relationship perhaps he should make the first move."

Reed decided to avoid the usual panic in the mess hall that hailed the start of the evening meal. Having being ordered by the captain earlier to take a few days off from all work effective immediately he'd wandered around the ship tidying his quarters cleaning his own personal weapons, He'd taken a couple of hours in practice on the shooting range doing target practice. So far he'd not seen Mr Tucker and had no great desire to either, he missed being with Trip and regretted having allowed himself to lose control that night, he knew better than to have a serious discussion with anyone when he was tired. He also didn't believe in letting things hang in the air he missed Trip, whilst he didn't expect forgiveness he wanted Trip to know he didn't mean what he'd said. It took two to have a fight and he wasn't willing to admit he was entirely to blame.

He packed a small standard issue holdall with his work out clothes and headed for the lifts to the gym, they'd be pretty much empty with most people working or eating.

Two levels up and the lift stopped Reed stared ahead.

Trip didn't look inside otherwise he never would have stepped in he was far too busy trying to fit his squash racket into his holdall. The doors closed behind him and he looked up to find Lieutenant Reed staring at nothing in particular.  
Trip stood noiselessly thinking avoiding Malcolm's gaze. At the next level the lift doors opened and T'pol stepped in with Archer. Archer felt the atmosphere could have being cut with a knife. T'pol exited at the next level Archer waiting two more levels for his quarters which were apart from everyone else.

"You two in my quarters now."

"Jon-" "That's an order Commander."

"Yes sir."

Reed had never being in Archer's personal quarters before found himself nervous again.

"Trip go get us all a beer I need to get out of these clothes" Archer exited to a small room that came off the main room.

Trip walked to the desk and took out three beers from the cooler underneath, he handed one over to Reed who accepted avoiding Trip's eyes.

Archer returned a few minutes later wearing a light green shirt slightly fitting for his build.

"That's my shirt" Trip said flatly

"You didn't collect it, it's a nice shirt I assumed you didn't want it"

"I do want it"

"Stop avoiding the subject lets talk" He leaned back staring at Reed then Tucker

"This ain't your business Jon." Trip hadn't touched his beer

"Yes it is"

"We can work fine together, we haven't had a chance to prove it yet but we can. I don't want to be an embarrassment to Mr Reed Jon."

"I didn't say you were an embarrassment." Malcolm mumbled.

Trip ignored him "I don't wanna talk to him Jon simple."

"I hate to see you suffer"

"Who says I'm suffering?" Trip shrugged his shoulders, I'm fine I've Got over worse.

"Don't think you have. You said it yourself right there on that chair a while back 'It's never being like this'."

"I lied."

"Why lie? you had nothing to gain then did you? You have now though."

"I'll cope, Mr Reed has made his feelings towards me perfectly clear."

Archer turned to Reed, "You're been quiet, what exactly are your feelings."

Malcolm was nervous and slightly annoyed Trip could tell, that vein in his neck was standing out more it always did when he was annoyed the little hairs at the back of his neck stood on edge he was nervous.

Trip fought the urge to stroke Reed's hair remembering the times when he had, he shook his head. "From what I remember Mr Reed correct me if I'm wrong I'm rude crude, and conduct myself in a questionable manner"

"I didn't mean it like that I was tired."

"Forgive me then for my reaction." His voice was heavy with sarcasm but did Malcolm detect a hint of sincerity in an undertone?

"What did you mean?" Archer turned to face Reed.

"He made it clear what he meant" Trip interrupted the last thing he wanted right now was to hear about his shortcomings, from someone he still loved.

"He didn't make it clear to me." Archer was insistent.

"What I meant was that" Malcolm paused he didn't want this to come out wrong again. "Was that Mr Tucker was loud and sometimes I got the impression he was a little too loud for his own good, especially in difficult situations."

Malcolm was surprised when Archer rolled his head back laughing.

"Glad you think it's funny" Trip said dryly.

Archer cleared his throat. "It is funny Trip, know why? 'Cause I know the only reason you're so mad" He turned to face Malcolm "You hit a raw spot."

Malcolm looked at Trip. "Trip's not gonna admit it but underneath it all he's just as shy and nervous as you are he pretends to be loud to cover up his nervousness. When Trip's nerves come up he raises his voice higher, that's Trip."

Trip stared at the stars going by and Malcolm could tell Trip knew Archer was right.

"I don't mind." Malcolm mumbled again

"Really? Could have fooled me."

"I don't mind Trip I like you just the way you are, I wouldn't love you any other way"

Trip was silent.

"Trip-"

The door bleeped cutting Archer short T'pol came in files in hand. "Captain, in case you have forgotten we have reports to go through. Mr Tucker your reports on the new repairs were unusually through. I hope this is new eye for detail will continue."

"I'll leave you to it then. Trip placed his unopened beer on the table "Jon I want my shirt back." He ignored the Vulcan making no sly retorts.

Reed left behind Trip, "See you captain"

Trip wasn't in the mood for a work out right now, he entered the lift with Malcolm they both pressed the lift same level he presumed Malcolm was going to his quarters.

"I miss you." He looked at Malcolm.

"I meant what I said in there, you're loud and sometimes when I just want to sink into the background it can be hard to when you're around. That's what I wanted to say the other night. But I still love you."

"Still? Even after accusing you of being an introvert?"

"Yes still, you're right I need to come out of my shell a bit more. I'm willing to learn."

"And I'm willing to teach. I'll try and be a little less Noisy." Trip squeezed Malcolm's arm. If you're willing to try again."

"I'm gonna try again. You just have to remember one thing, when I'm tired I'll pick a fight with anything."

Malcolm smiled. "I do that anyway."

"I wouldn't have you any other way. When I give you something you don't like just say so"

Trip looked up puzzled. "What?"

"The gun you didn't like it."

"Says who? I slept with it under my pillow every night since we broke up."

"Must have being lumpy"

"Yeah, was worth it reminded me of you."

Malcolm pushed Trip against the wall of the lift kissing him passionately on the lips. They didn't hear the lift doors open or see the two ensigns walk in.

"My place or yours?" Malcolm asked.

Trip opened his eyes and looked behind Malcolm at Hoshie and Travis staring at each other.

Malcolm turned slightly red his hand still on Trip's chest. "Ensigns." He made no effort to straighten himself or pull away.

"Lieutenant? Commander?"

It was more of a question than a statement.

"I know" Trip looked at them over Malcolm's shoulder. "Talk about the odd couple."


End file.
